You love who?
by sallyduyenn
Summary: A girl helps out her friend to win his crushes heart. On the way,feelings grow,friendships are put to a test, and hearts will be broken. I have no idea on what pairings there will be. R&R I do not own Hannah Montana or any Brand names. On hiatus.
1. Intro

**A/N So, I thought I'd write a new Fanfic! I have lots of great ideas,but I don't know if this story might turn out oh so good. It might be a little confusing I'm making it up as I go.Also if you haven't notice I'm obsessed with Cody Linley's Character,Jake.Oh Btw, Miley is not Hannah Montana.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in this story except for Destiney,Cody, and the plot. I wished I owned Cody Linley though.**

Destiney's POV

I sat and watched as my Best guy friend,Jake, watched one of my best girl friends dreamily from across the lunchroom. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Why can't he just tell her how he feels.I started waving my hands in front of his face as I did this I said, "Jake, you know she isn't going to know you like her if you don't tell her." He sighed and said," I don't know what to say, I mean usually I, Jake Ryan Hottie of the year, would know what to say to the ladies,but with her its different, I really like her." I felt a pang of jealousy hit the pit of my stomach. What...I don't like Jake,do I? "Jake, you can talk to her like you talk to me, I'm just like her." "Destiney,it's hard,okay?" He said in frustration. "We are all good friends,but what if I tell her I like her and she doesn't like me back, it'll be awkward for ALL of us,Dusti." I sighed,"Guess I never really thought about that."

Okay, Let me give you guys a little 411.My name is Destiney,but Jake and only him can call me Dusti. I'm your average girl. Well, except the fact that my brother and I are heirs to the company business, that I do not want to take on, and I'm your favorite pop sensation.Jake and I have been friends since we were born, and we can confide in each other with anything.Guess you should recongnize Jake,since he, like he stated before is 'Teen Hottie of the year' and Our beloved Zombie slayer on 'Zombie High'.He's a great friend,but sometimes his ego can get the best in him.Like one time, there were all these paparazzis waiting outside our school parking lot.And you know how I came to school for a normal life? Well, what happened wasn't very normal.

_Flashback_

_"I wonder who they're all waiting for," Oliver wondered._

_"I know,they were here last week because of Jake's big break-up with his 2 day girlfriend,"Lilly said annoyed with the fact that one of the paparazzis hit her on the head with his camera on accident last week.I surpressed a giggle.Lilly turned and glared at me._

_"What,"I asked with an innocent smile.Miley,Jake,Oliver and I burst out laughing. "You guys its not funny, I could've been killed,"Lilly exclaimed.We all rolled our eyes at her."They're probably here because of my new CD coming out,"I suggested with a shrug."No, they're probably here to interview me about the new season of Zombie High," Jake said as he stopped walking."Wow,someones so sure of themselves,"I joked."Fine,let's go ask who they're here for,"Jake exclaimed as he jogged over to the crowd."Jake no-," I was too late,he was already over there.I ran over there and tugged on Jake's arm to get him to move or else we'd be chase by the crowd, too bad one of the reporters saw us and yelled,"LOOK THERE'S JAKE AND DESTINEY!" I grabbed Jake's arm and we both ran away quickly, we ran for probably 2 blocks until they lost track of us._

_"JAKE YOU IDIOT!" I yelled as I whacked him on the shoulder."Well,sorry,I was just trying to find out who they were here for," he said in the 'Duh' tone. "Yep,that was such a great idea,cause we both got chased by a crazy crowd and making us late for school,"I said sarcastically."They were totally there for me though,"Jake said with a big grin on his face."Whatever,ego boy,"I said annoyed as we both walked back to school._

_End Flashback_

No POV

"Aye Dusti, how about we hang out at Rico's after school,"Jake asked his best friend as he still set gaze at Miley.

"Destiney?"

He turned to look at his friend who totally looked spaced out.Her head was resting on her hand and it looked like she was staring at Dandruff Danny. Jake chuckled.(Oh,Btw,Both him and Destiney are sitting alone at a table far from anyone else.)

He pushed her arm making her head fall and her face hitting against the table with a soft 'Thump'. Jake immediately burst out laughing at the red-faced Destiney causing some confused looks from his classmates. He turned to look at Destiney and saw she had an icy glare on her face. He stopped laughing and turned to the lunchroom and said,"Oh, Destiney just told me a funny joke,ha ha ha." When everyone went back to what they were doing Destiney slapped his shoulder. "HEY, what's with you and slapping shoulders,"he asked slightly annoyed as he rubbed his shoulder."You made me hit my face on the table and then you laugh at me,"she said through clench teeth."I wouldn't have done it if you weren't in lalaland,"he stated. "What were you thinking about anyway?" He asked as he looked from Destiney to Danny. "Okay, 1) Ew 2) None of your business and 3) Ew,"she said as she made a face."Well,it kinda looked like you were admiring him,"he said as he stifled a laugh. Destiney giggled,"I wasn't daydreaming about Danny, I was thinking about _something _not _someone_,"she said emphasizing something and someone.

"Whatever, as I was saying earlier, wanna hang out at Rico's later?" he asked.' _He probably just wants an excuse to see Miley_ ', Destiney thought.

"Yeah,sure and I bet you want me to go ask Miley and the others if they want to come,"she said as she stood and and straightened out her outfit.

"Would you really?" he said as he looked up at her putting on an innocent smile.Destiney rolled her eyes as she walked over the her Friends' table.

"Hey guys, Jake and I were wondering if you guys would like to hang out at the beach with us today,"Destiney asked her friends.

"Yeah,sounds like fun,right guys?" Miley answered.

"Yeah," they answered in unision.

"Okay,meet us there at 4," Destiney said as she walked to Jake.Jake was looking a bit antsy.

"Don't worry Jacob, she's coming, they're meeting us there at 4,"I said.

He let out a sigh that he was probably holding in since she walked over there.

"Thanks, Dusti,"he said as he stood up and hugged her. Destiney blushed but Jake didn't notice.

'_Oh My Gosh, Why am I blushing, its not that I like him,right?_' Destiney thought.

'_I can't like him,he's my bestfriend and he likes Miley_.' He pulled apart, his face a little pink.

"Dusti..uh...um..t.thanks,"he said.'_Dude stop stuttering you don't like her you like Miley_',he thought.

"Yeah,well,I'll..um see you at Rico's,see yah later,"Destiney said as she rushed off to class.

"I think I like Jake Ryan,"she said soft enough for only her to hear.

**A/N did you guys like it?**

**Its going to be a chapter so don't worry. Think I should continue? I dunno, when I'll update, I just started school a week and a half ago and its geting pretty hectic. Review,Review please!**


	2. Biology troubles

**A/N Hoped you guys like the previous chapter, I'm not so sure of this story.So here's next chapter. Everyone is 14, except for Jackson and Cody, they're 16. Thanks. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana, though I wished I did. **

Miley's POV

I was walking to Ms.Kunkle's Biology class when Destiney walked right past right, me like she was avoiding someone. I turned around,but I didn't see anything or anyone she would avoid, or who woul avoid her.I shook my head with a small smile.Right then I ran right into someone's back.I landed on the floor with a 'oof'.

"Sorry I should've wa-,"I was cut off.

"Its okay I shouldn't have stood in the middle of the hallway,anyways,"he said apologetically.I recongnize that voice, I looked up and saw an embaressed Jake Ryan.Wow,Jake embaressed? That's new.I smiled at him, this is a side of him,I've never seen before.He stuck out his hand to help me up. I gratefully took his hand and he pulled me up. I stood up and straightened out my outfit.

"Thanks,Jake and it was my fault too,I should've watched where I was going,"I said.

"Miley let me walk you to class, we both have Ms.Man-Hands next with the others anyways,"he said.I giggled, Jake was refering to Oliver's nickname for Ms.Kunkle.

"Yeah, Lilly and Oliver left early because they needed to put some finishing touches on their reports and I saw Destiney rush by a couple seconds ago,"I replied.

All of a sudden I felt a vibrating in my jean pocket while walking to class.

_1 new text message_

"Hold on Jake,I got a text from Destiney,"I said as I opened up the message.

_From : Destiney Bejourne_

_To: Miley Stewart_

_Omg, Miles, sorry for rushing pass you like that, I was in a hurry to get to class._

Doesn't seem like the truth,but oh well.

_From:Miley Stewart_

_To: Destiney Bejourne_

_Its okay Destiney, I'll see you in class and aren't you afraid of man-hands catching you texting me?_

I looked up and saw that Jake was watching me text Destiney. " A little nosey,much?" I questioned him. He blushed and said,"Well, she's my b..best friend, can't I be concern of why she ran off?" I knew it was just an excuse.I giggled,"Okay, Jake, whatever you say."

We both walked into class just before the warning bell rung. Jake took his seat next Destiney and I took a seat in between Lilly and Oliver. We all sat in the back so we could easily get away with a couple things like : chewing gum,passing notes,etc. All of a sudden something hit my cheek. I turned towards Lilly and there was a guilty expression on her face as she pointed to the floor. It was a note. I rolled my eyes at her and picked up the note. I opened it and it read :

_Miley-_

_So what'd you do with the Zombie slayer?_

_I saw you walk in with him. :)_

_- Your friend who is totally awesome at skateboarding_

_Lilly._

I looked at her and rolled my eyes.I wrote back :

_Lilly-_

_Nothing,I ran into him,literally, in the hallway and he walked me to class._

_Its nothing really.And what's with the long signature?_

_xxoo Miley_

I folded it and threw it at her head.She glared at me,but I gave her an innocent smile.I turned and looked at Oliver.I let out a soft sigh.Okay,so I have this huge crush on him.

He's cute,funny, and I like how he's such a doughnut.All of a sudden he turned to me and gave me a smile and mouthed 'what's wrong?'.Aww,he's so caring.'Nothing,'I mouthed back.Then something hit the side of my head,Oliver stifled a laugh and I turned to Lilly. She stuck her tongue at me. I unfolded the note, it read :

_Miley -_

_Wow, speak about emberassing._

_Ooh, looks like someone wants to ride on the Olley Trolley._

_Do you like him,Miles?_

_And My signature is all true._

_- Lilly_

I knew I was blushing.I looked over at Lilly and she had a smirk on her face. I wrote back :

_Lilly-_

_I know, and psht, no, me and oliver? No way!_

_Ahahaha._

_Okay,No,Maybe,I don't know, Yes?_

_STOP SMIRKING AT ME LIKE THAT._

_We'll talk about it later when Destiney's around,too,kayy?_

_- Miley_

I passed the note right back to her. I heard her gasp and then I looked over at her. A wide grin was plastered on her face as she nodded at me. I smiled back at her.

"Truscott and Stewart, Detention, no passing notes in class,"Kunkle said a little annoyed. I looked up and copied down the formula Kunkle wrote up on the board.I sighed.

Jake's POV

During biology, I watched as my best friend copy down the stuff on the board. Why did she run off after I hugged her? Why did I stutter? Do I like her? I knew the answer to the last question and that is no.Right? All those questions were floating in my mind, I was trying to figure out an answer for these questions, it was just that I couldn't.

"Truscott and Stewart, Detention, no passing notes in class," Ms.Man-Hands said sounding a bit aggravated.Great. Now they can't go to Rico's.Maybe I can excuse them from going to detention,yeah that's a great id-

"MR.RYAN,"Mrs.Kunkle raised her voice.Dang, I was too busy thinking and not paying attention.

"Yes?"I asked a bit nervously as I slid into my desk a little more.

"Detention,"she replied. My jaw dropped.Oh Wait! That means I can spend time with Miley.

I heard a soft giggle to my left, I turned and saw Destiney with her hand over her mouth.She looked at me and smiled innocently.'Very funny,'I mouthed. ' Just watch I'll get you back,"I mouthed.She rolled her eyes.All of a sudden I took my phone and texted her because I knew her phone wasn't on silent.

_To: Destiney Bejourne_

_From: Jake Ryan_

_dsrthht_

Then I heard the T-mobile jingle,actually everyone did.She looked around and pulled out her phone opened her messages then glared at me.

"MISS BEJOURNE!,"Ms.Kunkle was annoyed now.

"We have zero tolerance on cell phones in class, you now are joining Miss,Stewart,Mr.Ryan,And Miss Truscott in detention,"she stated.Destiney's jaw dropped.

"Yes,Ms.Kunkle,"she replied.Detention is about to be fun.

**A/N Next Chapter would be Detention.**

**I don't own HM or The T-Mobile jingle.**

**REVIEW.**


	3. Detention and Confessions

**A/N I'm getting frustrated.I had many hits,but no one reviewed. If you guys think I need to improve in something,please tell me.**

**This chapter is dedicate to- Angel's Shadow Of Windsor. For Reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. Just the plot.**

Destiney's POV

Grr.Stupid Jake.Stupid Kunkle.Right after detention I'm going to rip his head off.I'm Destiney! I'm not suppose to get detention.I closed my locker,wrapped my Juicy Couture sweat shirt around my waist and grabbed my Black and Pink American Eagle tote. I walked all the way to Ms.Kunkle's door.I opened it and walked in. I saw Jake and I glared at him. He smirked and mouthed,'Told you so.' I rolled my eyes at him and sat next to Miley. We had to cancel our planes because Oliver was probably the only one able to go.It was only the 4 of us in detention.

"I'm surprised Jackson and Cody aren't in Detention,"I said as I looked around the room.

"Yeah,Jackson and Cody usually always have detention,"Lilly said and let out a small giggle.I raised an eyebrow at her.Miley was about to say something,but was rudely interrupted by Kunkle.

"I'm glad, you guys can make it,now you guys each have an hour and a half of detention, I have to go to a meeting and will be back to let you guys go,"she stated like you was a warden or something.

"I expect you guys to all behave while I am gone,am I right?"she said.

"Yes,Ms.Kunkle,"everyone answered in unision.She grabbed her purse and left for her meeting.While Lilly was whispering about how cute Dex was to Miley, I turned and look at Jake.I caught him staring at Miley,again. I sighed picked up my stuff and sat next to him.I smirked at him.

"Jake,wipe the drool out of the corner of your mouth,"I joked.I only whispered it loud enough for him to hear.He immediatley sat up straight and used the sleeve his of white blazer to wipe his mouth.

"I was joking,Jake,besides she's not paying any attention to you,"I said a bit annoyed and maybe...jealous.He looked at me suspiciosly and asked,"Are you still mad because of the whole detention thing?" No. But I wasn't going to tell him I was jealous of his crush on Miley. "Yes,I am,"I lied.I slapped his shoulder,again."OW!". Miley turned to look at us, she had a mischievious (SP?) grin on her face. My eyes widen as she opened her mouth.Please don't say we're flirting.Please don't say we're flirting.Please don't say we're flirting.

"Jake,are you two flirting?"she asked.I felt a blush crept of my neck.

"WHAT,no,me and her,psht,EW,he he,"Jake said rudely and with a nervous laugh.I could hear my heart breaking,but I had to pretend, I had to put up an act.I just couldn't,though.

"Excuse me?"I asked offended of course.

"I..its just..uh..I don't like you..l.like that?"he said,but it came out more like a question.

"Well,you could've just said you didn't like me as more than a friend,didn't need to be so rude about it,"I replied quietly as I packed my stuff up and moved closer to the front.

It was quiet the for half an hour,except for the shuffling of paper.Then something hit me on the back of my head. I turned around and looked down to see a crumpled up piece of paper.I picked up the ball and looked up, Jake gave me a small smile.I turned around and and unraveled the ball ; the note read :

_Destiney, I'm sorry for what I said. You know we're best friends and I'll regret it if I lose a friend as terrific as you. I didn't mean to offend you, its just you know how much I like Miley and if she thought we were flirting she won't like me because she'll probably, think we like eachother and try not to interfere with out relationship.Destiney I just like her so much, but she only thinks of me as a best friend. Your my Best friend and your the only one that helps me with girl problems, I don't even ask my MOTHER for advice.Please forgive me? I don't know what I'd do if we weren't friends anymore :)_

_Your truly sorry, hottie of the year,zombie slayng friend_

_Jake R._

I let out a small laugh.I didn't want to lose a friend like him either.He was always there for me, no matter what.Through thick and thin,but if I forgive him I'm afraid he might hurt my feelings on accident,again. I guess its a risk I'm going to take, because we've been friends for around 14 years, and nothing is going to change that.I turned around and mouthed,'I forgive you Jake.' Then a wide grin spread across his handsome face.I just wished someday he'd think of me of more than 'just a friend'.

We heard the door knob turn and in walked Kunkle.

"Since,you guys have been quiet, I'm letting you guys go early,"she said.

"You are dismissed."

"Bye,"we all said in unision.

Oliver's POV

I had just gotten out of basketball practice. Coach Gibbs wasn't so happy because Jake didn't show up, but he loosened up when I told him Jake had detention. I was on my way out of school, until I saw Ms.Man-Hands' classroom door open and out ran Miley and Lilly, followed by Jake and Destiney."I'm glad your not mad at me anymore,I never want to lose a friend like you Dusti,"Jake said as he hugged her."Y..yeah,Dusti is in pain now,"Destiney said as he hugged her."Sorry,"Jake said as he loosened his grip."I need to go get something from my locker, wait for me okay?"Jake asked as he made his way down the hall."Okay,"She called down the hall.I chuckled.Those two are meant for eachother and they don't even realize it.And they call me a doughnut.

"Hey Destiney,"I called.She jumped up a bit.

"Jeez,Oliver you know a way to scare a girl,"she joked.I needed to ask Destiney something,but it was a little embaressing, I guess I'll just wait another time.

"So how was detention,"I asked.

"Ugh,not as bad as I thought,but I still hate detention,"she replied.

"Everyone was surprised you got a detention,"I said.

"I know,can't they just give me a break,I'm a normal girl,too,"she mumbled.She calls America's sweet-heart and teen pop sensation normal? I wonder what she calls weird.

"Aye,weirdo, what are you thinking about,"she said as she arched one of her eyebrows.Okay,so I know WHO she thinks is weird.

"Nothing,I was just wondering if you could ask Miley if she likes,likes me, or not,cause I like her,"I said.I looked at Destiney, her eyes were widened her, jaw was dropped and the look in her eyes tells me she was surprised.I thought back on what I said and covered my mouth."Oh..um..uh-,"I was interrupted."You like Miley?"she whispered shouted. Its too late to lie now.I nodded my head.She let out a soft giggle,"You two would look so cute together." I knew I had a goofy grin on my face,but it went away when she said,"Well,you've got competition,buddy." "Who?"I questioned,I really wanted to know who my competition was. "Can't tell you,I promised him,"she said nonchalantly as she looked at her nails.

I was about to ask her to tell me when Jake walked up.

"Hey Oliver,did you tell coach?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Thanks,Man,"he said as we knuckle-punched.

"Shoot,guys I have to go record my new song 'see you again',"Destiney said as she raced through the corridor doors. **(A/N I know its Miley's song ,but let's pretend)**

**A/N There you go, Chapter 3. **

**I don't own Juicy Couture, American Eagle,'See you again,**

**REVIEW REVIEW.**


	4. Music Videos and Plans

**A/N Thanks for the reviews,even though there wasn't alot, I'll still update. If I don't update soon, I'm sorry kos my Algebra teacher is loading my class with home work 24/7.I have NO idea how i got into her class.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hannah Montana,though I wish I did.**

Lilly's POV

After detention, Miley and I waited outside the school parking lot for Mr.Stewart to come pick us up.It was freezing,I tell you! I wish it was summer again,but then, we couldn't go Trick-or-treating or to the Halloween dance.Then,that'd suck,right?

"Hey Lilly?" Miley questioned.

"What Miles?"I questioned back.

"Do you have any idea on what costume you're going to wear to the Halloween dance?"

"I dunno, Miles, maybe I might go as, Cassie from 'The Haunting Hour' (LOL),you?"

"Oooh,sounds fun,well I'm going to go as a Pop Diva,I'm going to be...be...Hannah Montana!" Miley exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. (LOL)

I was about to say 'fabulous' when, Destiney ran out from the corridors and hopped into Cody's convertible.Whoa, for someone with short legs like her, she can run pretty fast.I see the way Destiney looks at Jake and Miley, I know she's jealous that he pays all his attention on one of her bestfriends and not her.I never bring it up though, cause Destiney can be pretty sensitive about these things.Jake,doesn't realize that his SOULMATE is right in front of him, instead he falls for other girls.Typical.I can't believe Miley doesn't know he likes her,its sooo obvious,I mean he stares at her like everyday.Jake and Destiney are meant for eachother, while Oliver and Miley should be together, why don't they realize that?! They're so lucky...they each have people who like them, I for one, am different, no one would like a skater chick like me. I'm always second best towards Miley.

"Lilly, our ride is here,lets go,"she said as she pulled me into Jackson's girl car.

"Aye,Lilly,looking good,"Jackson said with a boyish grin.I felt a blush crept up my neck.

"JACKSON! No hitting on any of my friends,"Miley yelled.As she scooted up and smacked him on his head.

"Miley,he was only joking,"I said grabbing her arm before she smacked him again.Why am I blushing?! I can't like him,he's my best friends older brother! And besides he's two years older than me..

"Why do girls always gotta be so violent?!"Jackson exclaimed.I giggled.When I looked over at Miley and she gave me one of the weirdest looks ever kinda like a, 'girl-what-in-the-world-are-you-laughing-at' look.I shurgged and slid farther into my seat.

Do I like Jackson?

Don't I like Dex?

Wait,what?

Does he really think I look nice?

All these questions were floating inside my head, I couldn't figure out any of the answers.I let out a soft sigh and stared out the window. I never noticed,but Malibu's scenary (SP) is so beautiful.Like how the sun overlooks the water,I love how I feel whenever I'm at the beach. I feel like I can do anything,I feel so free,I even feel like I can fly. Heh Heh.

About 5 minutes of looking out the window, Jackson told me I was home and I got out.I said a quick 'I'm home' to my mom, and rushed up stairs. I was exhausted, I plopped on my bed,opened my backpack and grabbed my algebra homework out...

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley's POV

Once Jackson parked his car in the driveway, I said a 'Thanks' and ran into the house.Daddy, wasn't home,he left a note saying so, because he was out with some of his clients. The perks of having a famous music manager as a father.I ran up to my room,closed the door,locked it and pulled out my diary from under my mattress. Jackson, is so stupid,he reads the 'diary' I put in my bookshelf,the whole thing is me talking about how idiotic he is. I let out a small chuckle as I flipped to a new page in my diary.

After about half an hour I had this :

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was sooo boring. I had detention! Ugh, I hate Ms.Man-hands, just because of note passing. The only upside of this is that I got to see Oliver.sigh.He is so cute with his chocolate brown eyes and his shaggy brown hair.He is so cute and funny, and doughnutty. I know,this is like my thousandth time writing about him,but I just can't get him out of my mind.He's not the kid who used to eat paste in Mrs.Kingsford's class, he's this hot,basketball boy who totally has my heart.But he's still a doughnut.chuckle._

_Ugh,why does he have to be one of my best friends? Cause if we go out and break up,it'll ruin our friendship.Hmph,stupid codes.So Halloween is coming in a couple weeks,I'm going to dress up as an imaginary popstar name Hannah Montana and Lilly is going as Cassie from 'The Haunting Hour',I can't wait,and I know its kinda childish to go Trick-or-treating,but hey, we get candy.:) I wonder if Destiney,Jake,and Oliver are going. I hope so,its going to be rockin'._

_xxoo_

_Miley Stewart_

"MILEY RAE STEWART,ITS DINNER TIME,"My Dad yelled from downstairs.I tucked my book under my mattress and ran downstairs.Oooh,Ravioli,my favorite!

DestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestineyDestiney

Destiney's POV

I rushed into the recording studio,and looked for my manager, Joseph Klein.I was going to start shooting my music video for "See you again".

"There you Are!," My manager exclaimed.I was shocked, he just popped out of no where!

"Oh hey Joseph, Jeez, you scared me,"I said as I pretended to clutch my heart.

"Okay,well here's the 'script',its very short because,well you already know all the words and you already know the dance routine so it isn't going to be hard,you just need to know what your actions are,"he said as he handed my a 'script'.

"Okay..,"I said as I took the script and began heading to my dressing room.I was so suppose to lip-sync my words while the backtrack played. Simple,you say? Not,sometimes I go out of it and sing my words.Heh heh.Its going to be a halloween-ish theme and I was going to wear a witch costume.This is so awesome. I opened the door to my dressing room and saw my coustume. My eyes popped out when I saw my coustume, It was gor-gous! (A/N profile for pics). It had a corset-like top,a attached skirt,broom stick, witch's hat,it was a dark shade of pink and black, AND it would so look cute on me. I immediately tried it on, and I almost fainted, it fit just right and it was so cute!

My hair and make-up artist,Kaela, came and did my,well hair and make-up and I was on set.I had tons of make-up on,it felt like I gained 5 pounds!

"Okay,Destiney,you know what to do,work your magic,"my Director Vincent told me.

"Action!"He yelled as the music started.

After about 2 hours of filming we were done, I sat down as he showed us the finished project.

_I got my sight set on you,_

_And I'm ready to aim._

_I have a heart that will_

_Never be tamed._

I walk up to my 'crush' nervously.At a Halloween dance,everything is dark and spooky.

_I knew you were somethin' special,_

_When you spoke my name._

_Now I can't wait,_

_To see you again_

He says "Hey Destiney" (inaudioable)

I nodded as I looked down.

_I've got a way of knowin',_

_When somethin' is right._

_I feel like I must have known you,_

_In another life._

_'Cause I felt this deep connection,_

_When you looked in my eyes (can't wait),_

_Now I can't wait,_

_To see you again._

We switch scenes and I'm dancing and singing around a boiling cauldron with green smoke coming out of it.

_The last time I freaked out,_

_I just kept lookin' down!_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me,_

_What I'm thinkin' 'bout._

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me?_

_My best friend Lilly said_

_"Oh, She's just bein' Destiney."_

_The next time we hang out,_

_I will redeem myself,_

_My heart, can't rest till then,_

_Whoa, whoa,_

_I, I can't wait,_

_To see you again_

It shows me jumping and dancing, shaking my hair.I start to giggle as I watch this.

_I got this crazy feelin',_

_Deep inside,_

_When you called and asked to see me_

_Tomorrow night._

It shows me on the phone with my 'crush'.He's asking me out.

_I'm not a mind reader_

_But I'm readin' the signs (Can't Wait),_

_That you can't wait_

_To see me again_

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept lookin' down_

_I st-st-stuttered when_

_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Lilly said_

_"Oh, She's just bein' Destiney."_

_The next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself_

_My heart, can't rest till then_

_Whoa, whoa,_

_I, I can't wait_

_To see you again!_

It shows me dancing, in the background its a spooky back drop and purple smoke is all around me,but clear enough to see me and my back-up dancers.

_I got my sight set on you_

_And I'm ready to aim..._

I point my finger like a gun at the camera.

_The last time I freaked out,_

_I just kept lookin' down_

_I st-st-stuttered when_

_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Lilly said_

_"Oh, She's just bein' Destiney."_

_The next time we hang out,_

_I will redeem myself_

_My heart, can't rest till then,_

_Whoa, whoa,_

_I, I can't wait_

_To see you again._

I'm dancing around,with a huge smile on my face as I prance around my 'crush' flirtatiously.

_(See you again, See you again)_

_Whoa, whoa, I,_

_I can't wait_

_To see you again_

I end with blowing a kiss at the camera and winking.

**A/N Sorry for long update, I had tons of algebra homework and, I had writer's block. Eh,Its over now.One thing I'm not happy about is that not alot of people are reviewing,but I'm getting tons of hits. Okay, I hate to do this but I NEED ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS,OR ELSE I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE.Thank you,to everyone who had reviewed,also, if you like this story, you should read my other story.Disclaimer:I do not own 'See you again' Miley Cyrus does.**

**SallyBee.**


	5. Be my 'girlfriend?

**A/N Okay,so the last chapter w a little filler chapter,I guess.I'm not very happy, I'm not getting many reviews and I've already added 4 chapters. Sure, I said I wanted 5 reviews,but I know I'm not getting them very soon.Also, sorry for the late update, I was busy with my Little Brother's 7th birthday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Hannah Montana,though I wished I did.Also in the last chapter, I forgot to put That I don't own "The Haunting Hour" **

Still Destiney's POV

When I got home, I found a letter on the kitchen counter :

_Hey Baby Sis, I forgot to tell you,but I have to go to New York and help Dad out for a month, sorry I didn't tell you, it was sort of a last minute thing. I left the emergency numbers by the phone, if anything happens call Ms.Ryan._

_Be safe kiddo,_

_CodyB._

It is so like him to forget these things,grr.I ran upstairs to my bedroom.I plopped down on my bed and pulled out my homework.Okay so positive 3 multiplied by negative 25 is..75?No wait negative 75.(A/N Bare with me people, I'm not Einstein.) Ugh,I threw my homework on the floor and laid on my bed. Jake,Jake,Jakeeee. I can't seriously like him,right? I mean, best friends can't go out with each other,It'll ruin our friendship if we break up. I looked over at my clock,9:45pm. I should go for a walk,no wait, its dark outside and if I go alone someone might kidnap me. I know! I'll just call Jake and see if he would come with me. I pulled my beautifully decorated sidekick 3 out of my purse and dialed his number.

Jake's POV

Grr, stupid algebra homework. Why do we need math,anyways? Its not like I need it for acting,right? I was about to pick up my phone and call Destiney and ask her what the answers were,but my phone started ringing. I looked at the Caller ID and smiled, it was Destiney.Can she read minds, or what?

"Hello",I answered.

"Hey Jake,wanna go for walk at the beach? Algebra is stressing me out,"she said.

"Sure,I'll meet you at Rico's in couple of minutes," I responded. We hung up and I let out a sigh. I wish Miley had asked me to go for a walk with her. I mean there's nothing wrong with Destiney, she's my best friend, but I'd like to bond with Miley. I want to go out with Miley so bad,but I'm just in the friend zone.One minute she would flirt with me and then the next minute she would be like "Oh Jake! You are such a great friend." Girls can be so confusing. Maybe, Destiney can help me, I mean she is a girl and the good part is she's one of Miley's best friends. I spotted Destiney talking to Jackson at Rico's. I quicken my pace and walked up to them.

"Yeah, he left me a note on the kitchen counter,so like Cody,for ya,"she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guys, whatcha talking about?" I questioned. Destiney turned to me and gave me a shy smile. Destiney,shy? Whoa, but her smile was pretty cute. Jake! Snap out of it, you don't like her, you like MILEY.

"Helloo,Jake..,Jakee...,JACOB," Destiney said as she raised her voice each word. I jumped back and tripped. I look up at her, she was stifling a giggle. She looked at me and I gave her a 'Its-not-funny-look' and she immediately stopped giggling and helped me up.

"Sorry,it was just funny,"she said looking down. I chuckled and nodded. We started walking down the beach, it was pretty silent between us. Well, until Destiney broke it.

"Jake,what were you thinking about? And don't give me a 'nothing' , because you were totally spacing out on me," Destiney said quietly while adding quotes around 'nothing'.

"Uh..um. I-,"but I was interrupted. "Miley,"she stated firmly. I felt myself blushing and looking towards her. She had a tiny smile on her face.

"You must really like her, Jake." I felt my face go crimson. Why am I blushing? I talk about Miley all the time,but why does it feel so embarrassing this time.

"Wow,Jacob, your blushing,"she stated the obvious. I gave a her a 'duh' look. I got it! I'm going to ask her to pose as my 'girlfried' to get Miley's attention.

"Hey Destiney? Can you do me a favor?" I asked her looking her. She was staring out into the ocean. Her eyes were sparkling from the reflection of the ocean. She looked so peaceful.

"Sure,anything to help you,Jake," she replied still looking out at the water.

"Oh um, I was wondering you would like to pose as my girlfriend to help me get Miley's attention," I said in one breath. I heard her give out a small sigh.

"Okay? But I don't see me 'going out' with you would help get Miley's attention," she said quietly.

I turned and looked at her. Whoa, she looks so sad. What happened? Does she not want to help me?

"Its ok, if you don't want to help m-," but I was interrupted again.

"I do want to help you, its just what would us 'going out' do for you to get Miley,"she said.

"Oh, she'll get jealous and you know," I replied. I looked out at the water, no wonder Destiney was looking out at the ocean, it was beautiful.

"I dunno, I don't think she would get jealous of me, I'm nothing special," she said even quieter. I was shocked, why did she say that? She was one of the most wanted girls in the whole school. Why is she putting herself down like that. I let out a scoff.

"Destiney are you kidding me? You are one of the most prettest and kindest girls at Seaview,who wouldn't want to date you?" I said.

"Any guy would be lucky to go out with you," I added, when I looked over at her, her face was crimson red. It was silent for about 5 minutes until Destiney said,"Okay Jake, I'll be your 'girlfriend', if I help you get your girl, you'd stop bugging me." I picked her up and spun around, the next that happen was totally not planned, I kissed her, right on the lips. She had one of the shockest expressions on her face, ever.

"Oh,um,s...sorry I...I was just happy that you agreed to help me," I said. I looked away and turned back to her, she looked sad. Whoa. Destiney, is the kind of person that would never cry, or frown.

"Hey, Dusti, you alright?" I questioned. She nodded her head and her frown was replaced with a smile. We began to walk back and planned on how we were going to tell people we were going out.

"I got an idea, what if a little birdie told papparzzi's (SP?) that their favorite zombie slayer and America's sweet-heart went on a date," she said biting on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, we can just call them, using a fake name, and tell them,"I finished. Destiney, pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Helloo, I just heard that Jake Ryan and Destiney Bejourne were out on a dateee," she said with a nasally (sp?) voice as she dragged out some of the words.. I held back my laughing.

"Okayyyy, I heard he was dropping her off at her house,okay...okay, ttfn,"she informed. She hung up her phone and we made our way back to her house. We were about 20 feet away from her house, when we spotted photographers hiding behind the bushes.

"Remember what we planned," I whispered. She nodded and took my hand, we pretended that we didn't notice the photographers.

"Jake, I had a great time tonight," she said as we stood on her porch.

"Anything for you, I really love spending time with you," I replied as I took both her hands in mine. We slowly leaned in and...we kissed. We heard cameras flickering and flashes flashing.

"Oh my gosh! Can't you guys leave us alone?!," Destiney shouted, pretending to be surprised. I winked at her and made my way towards my limo. My driver, Charles took me home.

_Next Morning- Saturday_

Miley's POV

_ring.ring.ring._ I was rudely woken up by my cellphone ringing. I picked it up and hit accept.

"Hello?," I said groggily.

"AHHHHHHHHHH,"came a screaming Lilly. She sure sounded happy, I jumped up and pretty much fell off my bed.

"Oh my gosh Lilly! You scared me, what's up," I replied a little shaken up.

"OH MY GOSH, JAKE KISSED DESTINEY,WATCH 'THIS WEEK IN HOLLYWOOD' ," I heard her shriek, she sounded so happy. I got off my bed and flipped on my TV.

_Well, Hollywood, looks like we got one of the most adorable couples here. This is Bre on 'This week in Hollywood' with your latest gossip. Looks like we got the most adorable couple to ever hit Hollywood. Jake Anthony Ryan, Teen hottie of the year, and Destiney Angelique Bejourne, America's sweet heart, were caught kissing last night after a date. They are reportedly dating, I guess, but don't you think they are the cutest thing EVER?!..._

I didn't believe it at first, but there it was, a picture of them kissing. It was so cute. I had forgotten that my phone was on, I picked it up and asked to make sure Lilly was there.,

"Hey,Lils, you there?" I asked.

"Oh-em-gee! Did you see the picture, they are so cute, I knew they'd fall for each other, ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh," she said it so fast.

"Lilly, breathe," I said into the phone. I heard her exhale, I giggled. Lilly is one of the weirdest person ever, but that's why we are such great friends.

"Hey Miles, how about we arrange a little get together with Oliver and the 'It Couple'," Lilly said more calm this time.

"Sure and since we couldn't yesterday, they'll probably come today," I replied. We hung up and called our friends. I can't wait! Now only if Oliver and I get together, it'd be perfect!

**A/N Okay,there's ch.5 for you guys, hoped you enjoyed it. I do not own Hm and Sidekick because T-mobile owns it. Review please.**

**SallyBee.**


	6. The beach and My mom misses you

**A/N OMG! I am so sorrryyy I haven't updated in so long! I've been veryy busy with school and the junk that comes with it. Maybe this chapter will make up for my lack of updating.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. (:**

Miley's POV

After I hung up with Oliver, I ran upstairs to change into something cute. I found my cute electric blue with lime-green polka-dot bikini and put it on. I pulled over some bermuda shorts and checked myself over by my mirror.

I smiled as I looked at myself. I fluffed up my hair a little and went over and grabbed my cellphone and wallet. As I made my way towards the beach I saw Oliver walking too. He saw me and smiled, his breath-taking smile. I let out a sigh and fixed my hair.

"Hey Miles,"Oliver greeted me. I blushed, he called me by my nickname. I bet I was grinning like a fool too.

"Hey Ollie,"I exclaimed. He looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised. He shook his head and we made our way towards Rico's. We spotted Lilly and ran up to her. She was staring dreamily at Jackson as he took orders from some of his customers. I laughed and pointed at Lilly to show Oliver what I was laughing at. He turns towards her and chuckled. We walked up behind her.

"HEY LILLY!" both Oliver and I screamed in unison. She jumped up like 10 feet in the air and turned around. Her face was as pale as Uncle Earl's face when we run out of our Thanksgiving pumpkin pie.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack," she yelled as she clutched her heart. Oliver and I were doubled over with laughter. Soon Lilly was laughing too. I was about to say something until I heard a familiar voice..

"Hey guys," Jake said as he watched us.

"Hey Jake," Oliver and Lilly cheered. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey Jake," I said nonchalantly. I smiled and hugged him. I looked over at Oliver while I was hugging Jake and he looked a bit, dare I say, jealous? That's when it hit me. Oliver was jealous of Jake! Too bad he already has a girlfriend. I can 'go out' with Jake to make Oliver jealous. I tried pulling away,but Jake was still holding on to me. He let go when Destiney walked up.

"Hey Destiney," we all said at the same time. Jake walked up to Destiney and kissed her on the cheek. I saw her blush, as she greeted us back.

Lilly's POV

Awww! Jake and Destiney are so cute together! Finally they realized they were meant to be! I walked up and hugged Destiney. It seemed like we haven't gotten to hang out in such a long time.

"Come on guys! Let's go down to 'our spot'," Miley said as she rushed us. I loved our spot, it was far down the beach, we always went there.

"Miley, I'll race you!," I shouted as I began to run. I heard a faint 'no fair' and giggled.

Soon both Miley and I were down by 'the rock'. It was our favorite rock that we would sit on and talk. I climbed up and watched the water. It was so nice and beautiful. I turned and looked down the beach.Weird, Jake and Destiney are going out, but why are they walking so far apart from each other? I shrugged it off, just because they just started going out. I looked over at Miley and saw that she was staring at Oliver. I nudged her with my elbow to knock her out of Oliver Land.

"Miley, just ask him out already,"I said quietly. They're also so cute together.

"I don't know Lilly, but I got a way where I can get my man," she said with a mischievous grin. I so wanted to know what she has plan in her head. I was about to ask her to tell me, but she started anyways.

"Okay, well, I think Oliver is jealous of Jake, so if Destiney and Jake break up, I can use Jake to get Oliver jealous. I know its mean to use someone, but I really really like Oliver," she said all in one breathe. Whoa, is she going to try and break up Destiney and Jake?

"Oh..um, are you trying to break them up?" I questioned. I looked over at her and she shook her head.

"I don't think they'll last that long because they're probably going to be afraid of ruining their friendship," Miley stated truthfully. As much as I hated to admit it, I don't think they'd last long either. They've been friends for so long and I don't think they'd want to lose that.

"Okay," I replied a little awkwardly. When will I come up with a 'guyabolical' plan to win the guy of my dreams. Who is the guy of my dreams? My thoughts were interrupted by an eruption of giggles. I opened my eyes and was face-to-face with Destiney and Miley.

"So, who's the lucky guy," Destiney questioned like she knew she read my mind. I glared at her and mutter ' no one'. I looked at their faces to find a believing look on their faces, but there wasn't.

"Lilly come on! Tell us please," they begged. I felt my anger flaring up. Before I knew it I was shouting.

"Will you guys leave me alone?! I'm not thinking about anyone! I was just thinking!," I yelled. Miley was confused, while Destiney looked down.

"I'm sorry Lilly," Destiney muttered quietly. I nodded in forgiveness and turned towards Miley. She smiled at me and hugged me. She never really was good at apologies. I turn towards the boys and saw them sitting in the sand with amused looks on their faces. Destiney walked over to Jake and sat next to him. He pulled her up and onto his lap. She giggled and twirled some of her hair. I shook my head, what a flirty couple.

Oliver's POV

I sat next to the 'It' couple as they were flirting with eachother. It didn't seem real though. Maybe it was just an act. Something about Destiney just set it off a little. I guess Triple O is going to have to do some investigating. I looked at Destiney's face, sure there was a huge smile on her face, but her eyes seem to say that she was sad. Was she really sad with Jake? I saw the way she looked at Jake and Miley hugging. I was jealous, but Destiney looked like she was about to cry. They stopped flirting and Jake stood up to go talk to Miley and Lilly. Destiney looked up at him sadly. As soon as he was far enough I thought I'd talk to her.

"Destiney, you okay?" I wondered. I was concerned, she was like a little sister to me. I really cared about her. Yup, even Oliver Oscar Oken can be deep. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah Oliver, I'm fine, why do you ask," she questioned as she titled her head a little. She acted as if she was 5, I thought it was pretty cute.

"Haha, you look like a little kid when you tilt your head like that, you look adorable," I laughed. I pulled her over to me and messed with her hair.

"Hey! Stop that! It took me forever to get my hair the way it is," she said as she slapped my hand. I didn't like Destiney that way, I was very protective of her. She was small for her age and she acted as if she was a little kid. She's always so sweet and kind to everybody.

"I think it looks better the way I put it," I joked. She looked at me amusingly. She slapped my arm then stood up and ran towards Jake. I rubbed my arm and chased after her. Jake seemed surprised when he felt two arms clutch onto him. Destiney was giggling like mad. I ran up and grabbed her by her sides and spun her around. I looked over at Jake and he didn't seem to mind that I was holding his girlfriend. I noticed Destiney looking over at him too, but she didn't look happy. I put her down and she made her way over to Jake. I had to admit, they're really cute together. I just wish he'd make her happy. He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek and I felt a smile growing on my face.

"Aww! You guys are so cute," Lilly cooed. I rolled my eyes and walked over between Miley and Lilly. I swung both my arms around them and said," Yeah, I got to admit they are made for each other." Then there was silence. Everyone was looking at me awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, Smokin' Oken can be deep," I scoffed. Then everyone burst out in laughter. After a while we all settled down and laid on the sand. Destiney next to Jake, then Miley, then Me, and then Lilly. All of a sudden I heard Destiney screeched and yell at Jake to let her go. I opened my eyes to find Jake holding Destiney over the water.

"Okay, you want me to let you go, so-," Jake said flirtatiously. Okay, they really needed to stop flirting. I watched as Destiney clung onto Jake.

"NO! Jacob Anthony Ry-" Destiney started, but Jake had already dropped her into the water. Everyone was watching already, we had started laughing. The look on Destiney's face looked like she was going to murder someone! I wiped some of my tears away and watched as they kept pulling each other into the water. I swiftly picked up Miley and thrown her over my shoulder.

"OL-LIVER!" She yelled as she pounded on my back. I was in the water already. I pulled her and held her like I was cradling a baby.

"Ugh, can't hold on, much..lo..onger," I exaggerated I dropped her into the water and ran. Lilly was sitting on the sand clutching onto her stomach as she laughed.

"Lillian don't think your not going for a swim of your own," I said as I picked her up and carried her over to the water. I dropped her and ran away. I heard both Miley and Lilly screech my name. I looked over at Jake and he had a sour look on his face as he held Destiney. Destiney turned and look at me with a huge smile on her face. The next hour was us swimming and joking around on the beach. Soon, it was about 6, I had to go and so did Lilly and Miley. I walked into my house and sat down on the couch.

"Oliver Oscar Oken," my mom said in her 'man voice'. I looked up at her and gave her a questioning look.

"You are about half and hour late for dinner! Where were you?" she asked now concerned. I laughed.

"Mom, nothing, I was just hanging out with Miley,Lilly,Jake, and Destiney," I reassured her. She nodded her head and we began to eat dinner.

Destiney's POV

Everyone left, it was only me and Jake. As much as I love acting as his girlfriend, I wanted the real thing. He wanted the real thing too, but with Miley. I looked up, the sun was starting to set and everything was silent for awhile. It was freezing cold. All of a sudden I felt something warm wrap around me. I looked up and saw Jake wrapping his North Face Jacket (Don't own) around me. I sat in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled, he was so sweet, but he didn't need to act anymore.

"Jake, you know Miley isn't here, so you can cut the act," I said quietly as I kept looking out at the sunset.

"I want to do it, you looked cold," he replied. Awww, what a sweet heart. I laid back into his chest. His birthday was on the 7th of November, it really isn't long from now. I wonder what I'm going to get him. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"What are you thinking about,"he questioned. I shook my head as if to say nothing. It felt so right to be in this position right now, I felt like it was only me and Jake on the beach no one else, like nothing mattered. I loved how this felt, but I knew that this would never really happen.

"Okay, I had an awesome time today and my mom really misses seeing you around our house," he said as he messed with my hair. I let out a soft laugh and asked," Really?"

"Yeah, she misses you coming around and helping her, aha, wanna stay over tonight, like old times?" he asked me with a childish grin. I nodded.

"I love to, let's go so I can grab some clothes and my sleep-over bag," I said casually. He stopped and looked at me with a goofy smile.

"Sleep-over bag?" he questioned. I nodded and we made our way back to my house. I grabbed my keys out of my beach bag and opened the door. I quickly made my way up to my room and grabbed a backpack off of my shelf. I pulled two doors open and ran into my closet. I grabbed a pair of flannel pajamas and a t-shirt, then an outfit for tomorrow. I ran into my bathroom and grabbed a tooth brush and some tooth paste. I shoved them all into my bag and made my way into my shoe closet. I grabbed a pair of White Classic Nike's **(Don't own Nike). **I quickly made my way downstairs.

"Wow, you sure were fast," Jake said sounding impressed. I laughed and grabbed two granola bars for Jake and I. I threw it at him and we made our way outside. We walked down the street in silence. When we reached his house he rang the doorbell.

**A/N How was that for you? I think it was pretty long. The next Chapter wll probably be the sleep-over. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hm, Northface or Nike. (:**


	7. Tears and Feelings at a sleepover

**A/N Oh my goodness! I am terrible sorry for not updating for weeks! I****'****ve recently broken my laptop (Again) and all my documents are on there. Blame my dad, aha. ; So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Destiney's POV

The door opened and I saw Ms. Ryan. I haven't seen her much, she's been going through divorce with Mr. Calloway, or who used to be Mr. Ryan. Her eyes were all puffy and red, it looked like she was crying and I knew she was crying. Probably another phone call from that cheating bimbo dater. Even though Mr. Calloway isn't my Dad and Jake really isn't my brother, I hate Mr. Calloway with passion. Ms. Ryan was always this happy go-lucky woman, always cheerful no matter what. Until, she found out Mr. Calloway was cheating on her for a year with some blond bimbo. The divorce was harsh, and Jake took it hard. He was depressed for awhile and I was always there for him.

Ms. Ryan smiled and hugged me once she saw me. She squealed with delight as she hugged me saying things like 'aww, look out how much you've grown' or 'I've missed you so much'. I looked over at Jake after she let me go, his face looked like a ripe tomato. I couldn't help, but giggle at how funny he looked.

We followed Ms. Ryan in suit as we walked into the kitchen. On our way in, I threw my bag on the bottom of the staircase.

"You two look hungry! Why don't you two sit down and I'll cook up some homemade dinner!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. We both nodded and sat down a little while after we helped set up the table. I was about to tell her how good the food smelled, but was interrupted by a perky shriek. I looked over at the doorway and saw Jake's little sister. Cassie, his 4 year old sister, ran all the way over to the table and threw her little arms around me. I giggled as I pulled some of her beautiful blond hair out of my mouth.

"I mwissed you Dwestiney,"she said as she hugged me. After about 5 minutes and a little help from Jake, she was pried off of me. We started dinner and it felt so homey. Everything felt comfortable to me, of course it would, I've been in his home more than I've been in my own. My brother's never home and we don't live with our parents. I couldn't stand leaving Malibu so at age 11, my brother and I moved back with our nanny. She moved out just recently because my brother turned 16. During dinner it was pretty awkward.

"So, you two, I was watching 'This week in Hollywood' and saw a little video of you two, care to explain,"she questioned. I looked at Jake as he turned another shade of bright red.

"Oh-um,we,"Jake stuttered. I giggled as I reached over and pinched his cheek.

"Jakey, you are so cute when your nervous," I cooed. Jake just slid down his chair as Cassie and Ms. Ryan giggled.

"Well, since we've been friends for awhile, we thought it would be cool to try out something more so we did," I continued for Jake. We finished dinner and began cleaning the table and the dishes.

After dinner, I helped finished the dishes and just when I was about to dash upstairs Ms. Ryan grabbed my wrist to stop me. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"Thank you," she said in a motherly way. Uh, what ?!

"Huh?" I questioned. I didn't get what she was thanking me for. I should be the one thanking her for a great dinner.

She chuckled and said," Oh sweetie, Jake hasn't been so..happy? These couple months because of this while divorce thing and you just seem to brighten his day no matter what." She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. I nodded in shock, I didn't know I was such a big part in his life. I quickly made my way upstairs. I opened his bedroom door and quickly closed it behind Jake stood there with his arms crossed as I looked up to him as I set up my sleeping bag.

I looked up at him with an innocent smile. "Jakey, you are so cute when your nervous," he mocked me with a girly voice and hand movements. Wow, he's pretty good. Damn, I gotta think that out loud didn't I?!

"Aha, Very funny," he replied sarcastically as he bent down and picked me up. He threw me on the bed as I erupted into a fit of laughter. He chuckled and walked over to his laptop. I laid on his bed as I flipped through channels on his TV. I heard him laugh and chuckle a couple of times, so the curious girl that I am, I wandered over there. I stood behind him as he chatted with Miley, UGH.

Miley - SmileyMiley  
Jake- ZomebieSlayerJR  
Lilly- SkaterChic  
Oliver- Smokin'Oken  
Destiney- OhWheeItsDusti

_ZombieSlayerJR - Remember the first time I came to Sea view elementary school? _

SmileyMiley- Aha, yeah. You were totally obnoxious in the 5th grade

ZombieSlayerJR - But you gotta admit I was pretty cute.

SmileyMiley - Yeah, you were so cute! Just like you are now ;)

ZombieSlayerJR - LOL, sarcasm?

SmileyMiley - No actually, I meant it. You_'__re really cute. _

SmileyMiley - LOL, so...

ZombieSlayerJR - Now you admit it.

ZombieSlayerJR - Any who... 

OH MY GOSH. Miley's hitting on my BOYFRIEND. Wait, he's not my actual boyfriend, but still.Just thinking about it makes me want to tear her head off. What kind of friend is she?! I thought she was the one nagging about how me and him are meant to be. Grr, Whatever. I still can't believe she'd actually do that.

Jake stood up and walked into the bathroom after he told me he was going to go take a shower. I shrugged and hopped into his chair. I signed off his and then signed onto mine.

_OhwheeitsDusti has just signed on. _

SkaterChic- DESTINEY! Girl we need to hang out more.

OhwheeitsDusti - LOL okay how about tomorrow?

SkaterChic- Just me and you okay?

OhwheeitsDusti - Why no Miley? Aha

SkaterChic - Because, me and you have been friends way longer than with Miley.

OhwheeitsDusti - LOL, true. And we_'__ve been drifting apart. _

OhwheeitsDusti - Why don_'__t we add Oliver in the chat ?! _

SkaterChic - KAY. LOL

Smokin_'__Oken has been invited _

Smokin_'__Oken - What__'__s up Ma-ladies. _

SkaterChic - You see what a loser he is?!

OhwheeitsDusti - LOL but he_'__s OUR loser. _

Smokin_'__Oken - You gotta diss me like that?_

After about 10 minutes of chatting, she felt two wet hands on her forearms, I was being lift up. Jake had lifted me and put me on his lap.

"So, why aren't you talking to Miley," he asked as he noticed Miley's username wasn't in our conversation.

"Oh, Um.. Lilly, Oliver and I are just bonding, " I quickly said. Jake nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach. I forgot that I was still on.

OhwheeitsDusti - What?

SkaterChic - What are you doing right now? LOL

OhwheeitsDust - Oh, I_'__m sleeping over at Jake__'__s house. (: _

Smokin_'__Oken - Don__'__t do anything you__'__d regret. _

SkaterChic - Yeah what he said.

OhwheeitsDusti- You guys! We_'__re just sleeping over like old times. _

SkaterChic - Sure, whatever. 

I felt Jake tense up from behind, so I giggled.. He tickled me, and I squealed the moment his fingers touched my sides. He stopped and I told Oliver and Lilly that I had to go.

_OhwheeitsDusti has just signed off._

I hopped off Jake's lap and climbed onto his king-size bed and flipped on the TV again. Jake sat there for about an hour chatting to Miley. I'd look over and saw she would try to flirt with him some way, but I let it go. Jake was with ME now not her. Even though it was only pretend I knew that he wouldn't break my heart because I'm his best friend. The only thing I'm afraid of is that this whole roleplay thing will affect our friendship. I laid on his bed staring at the TV, just dazed.

Jake's POV

I looked over at my bed and noticed Destiney just laying there staring at the TV, it looked like she was watching something interesting. I looked at what she was watching and shook my head,, she was watching some infomercial on a swifter or something. Maybe she really isn't watching.

_ZomebieSlayerJR - Miles, I gotta go, talk to you soon._

_  
ZombieSlayerJR has signed off.  
_  
I walked over and snatched the remote out of her hands. She quickly snapped her head over at me and glared.. She took the remote back, and it went like that until she swing her tiny fist at my arm. So that resulted in us wrestling. The door swung open when I was on top of her and when I pinned her wrist to my comforter.

"JACOB?! What on earth are you doing," my mom shrieked. I jumped off, my heart beating 100 miles per hour. I didn't know what to say, I was just too embarrassed.

"Ms. Ryan, we were just wrestling for the remote," Destiney said calmly. How can she do that and I can't? I can learn a lot from her. My mom nodded and walked out of the room quickly, not fast enough for me to see her pale face. Once she closed the door Destiney and I bursted out in laughter.After about 10 minutes of laughing we caught our breathes.

"That was–soo. f...funny," she said in a fit of giggles. We both stopped and looked around my room. We noticed that my bed sheet was out of place and comforter and pillows were all over the floor. Destiney climbed off my bed and began picking up the pillows. I got off too and began fixing my bed sheet.

Once we were done fixing everything again, Destiney climbed into her sleeping bag and snuggled in it. A whole five minutes went by until I heard a silent snore. I chuckled as I rolled over to the side of my bed and looked down at Destiney. Her sleeping bag was pulled all the way up and rested under a chin. She looked so peaceful and looked like she was enjoying her sleep. So, instead of waking up her like I'd usually do, I rolled over to the middle of my bed and went to sleep.

Normal POV

Nina Ryan went into her son's room to check on him and his new girlfriend. She walked and couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. She walked over to his bed and tucked him in tighter, making sure she didn't step on Destiney. She kissed him on his forehead and knelt down beside the beautiful young girl on the floor. She bent down and kissed her on the forehead too. In her mind, she thought about how they used to make mud pies in her back yard, starting out with clean clothes, but after 3 minutes the two would be covered in mud. She laughed to herself as she closed the door behind her, letting a tear slide down her cheek, reminiscing the memories of the two.


	8. Bonding and Hanging out Pt1

**A/N omg! i'm soo sorry for the super long update. I'm failing my algebra classes. and because the holidays are here. D: I'm so sorry. but you guys don't deserve a review. -insert angry face- you guys didn't even review. D: is it something i did wrong? I know we can work through our mistakes . -insert sob- lol. break up mode. LOL. All the kids are 14. Cody and Jackson are 16. They're all like family remember: so, I might be tweeking somethings ahah! -insert rico's laugh here- :3 miley moved here in the 5th grade,kay?! This is writted by me with help from my cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add one last chapter. i don't own HM or any brand name products! I'm sorry I wish i did too. D: Cody Linley is working on an album,right?! If he is, I'ma own it. 8D**

Destiney's POV

I woke up feeling a lot more weight on me. I opened my eyes and saw Jake's comforter squishing me. I quickly sat up and whipped out my cell phone. 3:34am. I'm up early. I sighed and looked up at Jake. He was sleeping peacefully without his blanket. Hehe, he must of pushed it off the bed and onto me! I sighed and pulled the blanket up and threw it on him. I laid back down on the floor. Hmmm. Lilly, Oliver and I haven't hung out together in forever! Ugh, we've been so distant. I pulled my phone out again and texted them both.

_Destiney Bejourne- Hey guys! I was wondering if the three amigos were bonding today ?_

I sighed again and put my phone away. Even from down here I can hear Jake's soft snore. I giggled lightly and rolled on my side. Jake is too cute. What would happen after this? I love being his 'girlfriend', but it hurts knowing I'll never be the real thing. I placed my phone on Jake's night stand and closed my eyes. I slowly dirfted off to sleep...

NO POV

BEEP BEEPPPP!!!!!

Destiney's phone beeped indicating that she had a new text message. Jake groaned slamming his fist on his alarm clock. The beeping didn't stop, so he sat up and looked around. His eye caught the shiny diamond encrusted phone and glared at it evilly. He scratched his head and reached for it. Jake rabbed it and stared at the thing,disgusted, that woke him up. He was about to throw it at the wall, untill he heard a shuffling noise. He looked down and saw Destiney looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing with my phone,"she asked groggily as she climbed on his bed. She pulled the covers over her and sighed. Then turned her attention to Jake.

"Your stupid phone woke me up,"he groaned. She snatched the phone from him and read the text message.

_Lilly Truscott- Yeah! Ollie and I will meet you at the mall! and why did you txt me at like 4am ?!_

_Destiney Bejourne- Okay, Lilllaaayyy. See yah there at 11:30am? And i couldn't sleep at all last night!_

She smiled and made her way to the bathroom with all her stuff. Jake took this time to call Oliver to ask him to hang out, thinking all the girls were going to go out. The phone rang twice before Oliver picked up. "Hello Smoking' Oken Speaking,"he asnwered. Jake chuckled at his friend

"Smokin' Oken,eh?,"he asked his friend. He heard a gasp and a cough on the other line and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Hey Jake, Whats up,"he replied dissapointment running in his voice.

"Sad it isn't one of your ladies, huh? I was wondering if you wanted to kick it today since the girls are hanging out today," he asked Oliver cooly.

"As much as I want to, I promised D-hizzle and Lils I'll hang out with them at the movies," he answered lamley. _D-hizzle? He calls Destiney D-hizzle? aha. why isn't Miley invited, Jake wondered._

"Oh, have fun with the ladies. But why isn't Miley invited," he asked again. Oliver was surprised, he was going to the movies with his Girlfriend and one of his friends and he asked about Miley, shouldn't Jake be worried?

"Kay, I'll see you around dude, and its the three amigos,bye,"he answered and hung up. Jake shrugged and closed his phone. He decided to look through his phone book. Mom, Dad, Manager, Destiney, Oliver, Lilly, etc, etc. MILEY. _Since they're hanging out, I guess it'll be okay if I hung out with her,_ Jake thought. He texted her asking her to hang out today.

_Miley Stewart- Hey! Sure. Id love to, but why me and not Oliver? gigglegiggle_

_Jake Ryan- Lol, because he and the girls are hanging out at the mall and then to the movies._

The wheels in Miley's head started turning. Oliver was going to be at the movies..she can make a move on Jake and make Oliver jealous. That would mean she would lose her friend's trust. But she was in LOVE with Oliver. They shouldn't care if it was part of her happiness right?

_Miley Stewart- Maybe we could go to a movie at the mall?_

_Jake Ryan- sure, how about the movies at 1?_

Jake was so happy, he didn't realize he was falling for her stupid trap. He turned off his phone and ran over to his closet. He pulled out his clothes and sat on his bed waiting for Destiney.

AN HOUR LATER

Destiney emerged from Jake's Bathroom. She was wearing the most adorable outfit. Fitted in white short shorts, a hot pink tank top, a white Abercrombie hoodie with pink letters, and hot pink heels, she was HOT! He gaped at the sight in front of him. Destiney looked gorgeous. She wasn't all decked out in all the jewelry, just normal and casual. He smiled and walked closer giving her another look. She covered herself feeling a bit insecure.

"U...uuummm...yes," she questioned quietly. He sighed and shook his head.

"Good, no boy would be hitting on you,"he stated.Destiney was confused. "What,"she giggled. "Well, since your like this," he said motioning to her outfit,"boys would be hitting on you and I can't have that,but luckily your my girlfriend and Oliver would be there,so no one would mess with you,"he joked. She smiled and played along.

"Aww, I thought I'd finally get one of the Abercrombie models to notice me,"she pouted and crossed her arms. He laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eww, Morning breath,"she whined. He covered his mouth and made his way into the bathroom. She moved her fingers to the spot he kissed her. It was still tingling and she felt herself blush. _He can be so romantic and he doesn't even know it_, _i just wish that maybe, just maybe he'd like me the same way. _She sighed and sat on his bed. She began to work on her hair. She pulled her handy curler out and began doing her hair. She smiled into Jake's mirror.

TEN MINUTES LATER..

Jake came out of the bathroom. Clean and hot! Destiney couldn't help, but stare at him. He was gorgeous.**(A/N he has the hair from when he first came onto the show,kay ? and when has Jake never been hot?)** His Blond hair has grown since the 7th and 8th grade, she just noticed. It wasn't in the childish spikes anymore. It was medium length, reaching his cheeks. She blushed when he caught her staring at him.

"Hot date tonight,Jake?"

"Aha,No,hanging out today."

He didn't bother telling her who he was hanging out with. She crossed her arm and they both sat there in a comfortable silence. 9:43AM. They got up early and got ready fast too.

"How about we go put your stuff back at your house and hang out at Rico's," Jake suggested. Destiney nodded and began packing her stuff. They both walked out of the hoousse shouting a quick 'bye' to Ms.Ryan. The minute they walked out onto the sidewalk Jake took Destiney's hand in his. She looked at him, confused,again. He rolled his eyes at her and slowly leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Your my girlfriend, remember? And boyfriends hold their girlfriend's hands right,?" he whispered softly in her ear. She nodded and quicken her pace, they were half way to her house.

Destiney's POV

Ugh, I just want to push him against a wall and kiss him senseless! He's just too cute and sweet. I stopped walking and stood on my tippy toes. I was going to kiss him, I just had to. I pushed my lips onto his, he was shocked at the sudden action. He didn't know what to do first so he had hands still in his pockets. He started responding, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around my waist. I quickly pulled away and dashed through the already opened door. I didn't know what went wrong with me! I HAD to pull away. It was like something was urging me to kiss him. Stupid girl minds. I threw my sleep-over bag onto my bed and grabbed a matching Coach purse from my 'mall', as Lilly puts it, and threw my items into it.

I walked down stairs to see Jake standing there like he did yesterday, except he wasn't looking up this time, he was looking at his shoe. Was my kissing that bad?! I made my way downstairs and took his hand in mine. We quietly made our way to Rico's. I ordered a Mango Smoothie and waited for Jake to order his Drink. Once he was done, I tried taking out my wallet, but he stopped me.

"No, I'll pay,"he insisted. I wanted to protest,but I thought otherwise because of the whole kiss thing. I walked to our hangout and sat down on the sand. I heard the sound of crunching sand and looked up. Jake was standing there with both our drinks and a small,but shy smile. He handed me both the drinks and sat down with me in between his legs. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head.

"Its cold today,"I said quietly. He wrapped his arms around me tighter. He's just too sweet, maybe he's too good for me. That's probably why he isn't with me.

"Sooo..has our evil little plan worked,"I joked with a soft laugh.

"I don't know, but Miley has been hitting on me,kinda,"he replied softly. I nodded in response. I heard a beep, Jake pulled out his Z-Phone and looked at the text message. I stood up while he was busy texting, I walked over to the shoreline and just stood there. I smiled when the wind began blowing, it hit me, blowing my hair back. This seems so unreal, just like a movie. I started humming a tune. It sounds like a song in progress to me! I laughed quietly. I finished the rest of my delicious smoothie and waited for Jake. He seems so caught up with texting that person. He has this huge smile plastered on his face. I walked over casually and took his phone out of his hands, planning on joking with him. I looked at his recently reply :

_Jake Ryan- Yeah, I really care about her, but we seem so distant and she's just too shy. I don't want to end it with her though be-_

He stopped there, was he considering of ending the thing now? Just because she's flirting with him doesn't mean she'll go out with him. I looked up at him thinking he'd be smiling, but no, he was mad and glaring at me.

"Why don't you just mind your own business Destiney,"he shouted angrily. His face was red, with anger. No shit.

"Fine! I'll just mind my own business, how about we not talk anymore and forget this stupid idea of yours,"I snapped.

I felt like I was going to cry. He NEVER rose his voice on me like that before. I looked at him a bit before running back to Rico's. When I got there Oliver and Lilly were there. They probably were early too. I walked quietly up to them,ignoring the catcalls from the horny teenage boys.

"Hey guys,"I greeted quietly. They greeted me with a 'hey' unision. I smiled and sat on one of the stools. All of a sudden a guy walked up to me with a cockt grin. He looked about roughly 17, he was cute, but not as cute as Jake. UGH, stupid Jake. I smiled at him politely.

"Hey Cutie,"he said seductivley. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Didn't he know who I was 'going' out with?

"Can I help you," I asked him rudely.

"Yes, I can show you a way better time than zombie boy,babe,"he answered with a cocky grin. I looked over at Oliver and he was already raising his fist,but he put it down when he saw something. I turned around and saw Jake standing there. FUMING.

"What the hell are you saying to my girlfriend,"he thundered. He marched up to the guy. He was all 'in your face' mode.

"I'm offering her a good time, something YOU can't give her,"the guy replied cooly. I felt like I was going to punch him in the face myself. It also made me feel insecure. Oliver and Lilly pulled me over to Jake. Oliver and Jake were standing in front of me with their arms crossed protectivley. One word: SHIT. Last month, they beat up a kid for grabbing my butt and hitting on me. I ran to them and cried to them and at lunch they almost killed the poor kid.

"Wow,what are 13 year olds going to do to me,"he feigned fear. I felt bad for the guy. He didn't know how much pain he's putting himself through.

"We're not 13, 14 and 15, and Don't make us kick your ass,"Oliver snarled. The guy laughed in repsonse and winked at me. They both rolled their hands into fist. No they can't do this!

"Guys stop it, he only flirted with me, nothing else,"I said quietly clutching onto Jake's arm. They guy stuck his bottom lip out and nodded.

"Yeah, Listen to the little munchkin. I just wanted to get into her pants, nothing more,"he replied nonchalantly. This caught Jackson's attention. Now all three of them were standing there glaring at him. Shit. He's just super lucky Cody isn't here. He would've killed him already.

"What the hell Todd,"Jackson bellowed. They all jumped at him. Fists were flying, kicks were kicked and curses were in the air. I couldn't take it anymore. They all knew how much I hated violence. Someone always gets hurt. No one was getting hurt, no, not on my turf. I looked at Lilly smiling, before I cleared my throat.

"Stop fighting, don't you guys love me?! I don't like violence,"I wailed loudly, letting fake tears slide down my cheeks. This caused Jake,Oliver and Jackson to jump up and run over to calm me down and the guy to run for his life.

"I'm telling Cody," I screeched at the top of my lungs. One thing they all knew, Cody can't stand his baby sister crying. He never has the time to hang out with me, so anything that happens to me, anyone in the path is dead. Jake wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair. I giggled into his chest and wiped my tears away.

"Huh,"was all that came out of their mouthes. Lilly was doubling over in laughter. They looked from Lilly to me and then scowled.

"That was not funny,"they shot back. I walked over to Lilly and we both fell laughing our heads off. I stood up and wiped away my tears.

"Cody is going to kill us,don't tell him," Oliver panicked. Jake made his way over to me with a grin on his face and leaned down kissing me on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I do want you in my life, its just you are just too nosey,"he whispered quietly in my ear. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I heard an 'Awww' in the background and knew immedialtley it was Lilly. We turned to her, our faces burning red.

"You two are too icky," Oliver piped in, his face scrunched up in disgust. Doughnut. I giggled and kissed Jake again,longer. Just to mock Oliver.

"Since I consider you my little sister, I'm not letting Zombie boy stick his tongue down your throat,"Jackson said as he pulled me away from Jake and threw me over his shoulders. I pouted and slammed my fists on his back.

"Dude, she's like a feather,"he exclaimed as he threw me in the air. I screeched, thinking I'd fall,but he caught me. I turned my face to Lilly and Jake, pleading to them with my eyes. They just laughed even harder. Hmph.

"Oooh, Let me try,"Oliver,the idiot, exclaimed. They took turns throwing me up in the air. I felt my stomach lurch. Ugh, I'm going to puke!

"You guys stop! She has a weak stomach, her face is all green,"Lilly yelled at them. Finally. They put me down and patted my head. I pouted and walked over to Jake. He mocked me and wrapped his arms around me. He started tickling my sides making me laugh a shrill laugh.

**Okay , part one of this day. Its too long. I thought it was going to be short. D: Well, I don't own anything in this story just the plot, their emotions and Destiney:**

**and that jerky guy. aha. Oooh and who can guess the song she was humming in the middle of the story? aha. **


	9. Bonding and Hanging out Pt2

**A/N ! So , i got my first flame! but considering its coming a guy who thinks he's the bomb, i don't care. [: but i did some damage done 8. I'm sorry for the bad spelling. My computer doesn't't have word and when i try to download openoffice it won't let me:( ooh. and the drama is unfolding! I did all that typing on my Sidekick's Notepad and then when i was done, I went on my laptop and typed it all out. isn't't that lazy of me ?! I text non-stop and i love to write, so i was like, why won't i just do both of the things i love..TOGETHER?! lol. So, i might update a lot more now, since i have something i can draft upon. Also, that last chapter, whoa, i thought on my sidekick's notes that it was going to be like a short 500 word chapter, but it was over 3,000! LOL.And I'm sorry if you think I'm making Miley mean. Im not..kinda, its just she's in love! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. Or any brand names! I'm sorry, I wish i did too. -teartear-**

Still Destiney's POV

"Hey Ya'll,"came a voice, it had a thick southern accent. I turned my attention over to that voice and saw Miley in the shortest shorts ever, and this tube top looking shirt. Her hair was up in curls and she was wearing a whole lot of make-up. All eyes were on her at the beach. I looked at Jake and his jaw was on the floor, Oliver was gaping for air and Jackson looked like he was going to barf all of his food up.

"Oooh, Hot date today,"I greeted her and gave her a light hug. She laughed in response, as she made her way to greet the boys. Hmph, I'll always be second best to Miley. She's just like every other girl next door.

"Um, guys we should head over to the mall now," I said awkwardly. I looked over at Lilly and saw her glaring daggers at Miley. I quickly took Oliver's hand and grabbed Lilly by her arm. I dragged them all the way to the sidewalk. While Oliver stood there gasping for air, I turned to Lilly. What's going on with her and Miley? Is there something going on that I don't know about?

"What's going on with you and Miley," I questioned Lilly. She turned her head away from me and shook her head. A limo, my limo, stopped in front of us and my driver ran out and opened our doors. We climbed in and I thanked my driver. We all sat in silence on our way to the mall. Wow, I never thought Miley would ever dress like that. I mean, I expected Amber and Ashley to dress like that, but not Miley. This isn't't right, she shouldn't't dress like that, everyone will think she's easy. As her friend, I think I should save her before she does something wrong.

AT THE MALL...

"Oooh, Destiney, are you getting anything for lover boy," Lilly teased. I blushed and made my way into a jewelry store. Oliver and Lilly going separate ways. I looked around the store and nothing seemed to please me. That's when something caught my eye. It was Titanium. It was nice. It was a Rolex. I smiled and made my way to go look at it. I remember Jake saying something about getting a new watch because the one I gave him, his favorite, was missing. I smiled as I looked at the nice watch.

"Excuse me Miss, but something like that isn't't for a young girl like you, not even in your price range, maybe you can get something from Claire's," A sales lady said. I looked up at the lady in disbelief. Is she talking to me? Does she know who I am? Time to bring out Miss Snob. The price was $1560, I can so afford that.

"Excuse me, but your are not capable of telling me what I can and can't buy," I snapped at the lady. I pointed at the Rolex indicating, that I wanted that. I pulled out my designer wallet, and took out fifteen $100 dollar bills and three $20 dollar bills. I slapped the money on the counter and she looked flustered. I smiled at myself, I sure showed her.

"O..ok, I'll be right back," she stuttered and scurried off to the Cash register. She came back with the Rolex in its box and a receipt. I took the receipt, shoved it in my over-sized purse and bounce out of the store happily. Lilly and Oliver were looking at Skateboard decks, I quietly made my way over to them.

"Ooooh, whatcha looking at," I exclaimed loudly. They jumped back, eyes wide. I laughed so hard, I started to cry. They both stood over me, arms cross. Lilly instantly spotted the Rolex box in my hand and snatched it out of my hand. I pouted, for the hundredth time today, and crossed my arms.

"Whoa, Rolex. And look at the price," she exclaimed, her eyes wide. Oliver took it from her and stared at it. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to me.

"Man, Jake gets all the good girls," he whined like a 5 year old. I took the gift back and put it in my purse.

"Hey, I already gave you a solid gold chain for your 15th," I retorted. It was true. It said Triple O and was encrusted with diamonds.

"Yeah, I got some major bling bling, my mom won't even let me wear it," he whined again. Is this boy serious? He needs to start acting his age. I laughed, as we made our way to the Mall's theater.

Jake's POV

Miley and I made our way into the Mall's movie theater. We sat all the way in the back, her request. Doesn't't she know this row is called 'Make out Row'? I could've sworn I heard something about hanging out at the movies this morning. DAMN. Destiney was going to be here. If she catches us here she won-. Wait, we're only pretending, but she'll also be pissed because I didn't't tell her this morning. Grr. Friendship or girl? Friendship or girl. Grrr.

"Miley, how about w-." I was cut off.

"Yeah, but I can't believe you got him THAT and me something my mom hangs up like a trophy," a familiar voice whined. Shit. They're here. I heard giggling and shuffling of bags.

"She can't help it, but get him something expensive, she's in looooveee," someone's perky voice said sing songy. Love? Aha. They all believe its true. To my luck, they sat down right in front of Miley and I. Miley seems to not notice any of this going on. She reaches over and takes my hand in hers. I felt my face grow hot.

"Shut up you guys, we're in a movie theater, not a circus," Destiney whispered. They plopped down right in front of us and I felt myself sink down in the chair.

"Text your boo, see what he's doing," Lilly suggested. Destiney nodded and flipped her phone open. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Destiney Bejourne- Hey Jakeyy. Whatcha up to?_

I heard Lilly giggle. She was only flirting because Lilly was watching.

_Jake Ryan- nothing, bored outta my mind. Having fun,babe?_

I heard whispering and more giggling. I turned my attention to Oliver, he looked pretty annoyed.

_Destiney Bejounre- We want to know if you want the hang out? The FOUR of us. Lilly's mad at Miley, I don't know why. :/_

Miley looked at the text and frowned. I gave her a shy smile and turned my attention back to the movie.

"Hey Destiney," Oliver whispered. Now this caught my attention, so I leaned up a little bit

"What do you want Oliver," she answered not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Are you going to help me with my girl trouble," he whispered harshly. Destiney giggled and I felt my heart flutter a bit. What's going on? My heart should only flutter when Miley laughs or giggles. That kiss earlier today was, WOW. She's an amazing kisser, I just had to think of that, didn't I?! Sigh.

Miley's POV

Ugh, why isn't Jake making any moves? Is he thinking about Destiney? I looked up to see if Oliver was here. Grr. He's not here! I crossed my arms and crossed my legs.

I heard whispering right in front of me and turned my gaze toward the whispers.

"What do you want Oliver," a voice answered. Oliver?! I can make my move on Jake now. Wait.. but who does that voice belong to?

"Are you going to help me with my girl trouble," Oliver whispered loudly. I Heard a giggle, a very familiar one. Who...DESTINEY'S! If she sees me she'll be so mad. But Jake said they weren't really working out, right? So she wouldn't mind. I have to do this quick, the movie is almost over. I turned over to Jake and pulled him closer to me by his collars, crashing my lips onto his. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms snaked its way around my waist. We were in a full on make-out session. He's a great kisser.

All of a sudden the lights went on and I heard a gasp. We pulled away and I saw a jealous Oliver, a hurt Destiney,and a pissed off Lilly. I smiled inside knowing I had made Oliver jealous. I turned to Jake and saw he was staring at me speechless. His face was flushed and he was gaping.

"What the hell Jake," Oliver shouted. Destiney immediately burst into tears. Lilly was trying to comfort her, but she had already ran out of the theater. We all know Destiney hates it when her friends are mad at each other. Poor girl.

"And Miley, I thought you were her friend," Oliver yelled at me. I sunk lower into my seat. Lilly glared at me, doesn't she understand that I did this all because I was in love?

"Psht, she was never our friend, lets go find Destiney," Lilly retorted. Shit. I just lost my friends. At least I have Jake. I looked over at him again, but he was looking down at his hands, sad.

"Uhm, I think we should go talk to Destiney," Jake said quietly. We stood up and made our way out to the theater.

Destiney's POV

How can Miley do this to me? How can Jake do this? Ugh. This stupid theater bathroom stinks, literally. I put so much passion into that kiss with Jake. Did he not notice? Was I that bad? I pulled my compact out, no wonder. I'm not as pretty as Miley, short, stupid, ugly, ugly, ugly ugly, and I don't have her eyes. Tears starting to fall again. I ran out of the restroom ignoring the frustrated calls from Oliver and Lilly. I ran out of the Mall, I stopped running, not realizing where I was standing. I heard screaming and yelling. I turned and saw Oliver and Lilly yelling and screaming at me to get out of the road. I turned my head and saw a big commercial truck coming right at me. I felt like I had lost all the energy in my body, I couldn't move. Everything was making me dizzy.

"Destiney," I heard someone yell before I went flying and everything went black.

**ooh! What happens to Destiney? Who yelled her name? Whats going to happen? I know this chapter is short. But I'm already working on the next chapter as you read this! Jake is a jerk! Can't t he see how in love Destiney is? And Miley, her name saddens me. How can she do this to her friend? Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. -crycry-**


	10. Crash and Panic

**A/N. Was it something I did? I know we can make it through this rough patch. -sobsob- I'm Happy that some people are noticing my story alot more. :) But, I think I'd want some feedback in the reviews other than some that say 'update soon!' Of course I love those reviews, but I want to know** **what I did wrong or right, and sometimes suggestions! Also, the Story will mostly be Destiney and Jake's Point of views, khay:)**

**Dedication : iheartdisney128, thanks for your reviews! I love your stories. -heartheart- Oooh. I hope Mitchell Musso comes out with a CD. Also, Cody Linley. Don't you ?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. -crycry- I know. I'm wasting all these tissues on it. D: Nor, do I own the brand name products. Do I really I have remind you guys? D:**

Still Destiney's POV

I woke up in a bright white room. I looked around and it was so clean. Too clean, this will never be my room. Oh my gosh! I'm in a hospital room. What happened? Why am I here? I looked down at my arm and I almost went pale. There was an IV needle in my arm, a NEEDLE! Ugh, my head hurtttsss.

"Well Lookie here, your awake, you need anything sweetie," a nurse greeted me with a smile. She was old. Maybe, about 50 or 56? I like her, she's nice. I nodded my head and she began messing with my IV needle.

"Um, what am I doing here," I asked quietly, my voice was pretty hoarse.

"You are so lucky you have such wonderful friends, one of them jumped in to save you, that Oken fella," she explained. I felt my heart starting to beat faster.

"Oh my gosh! Is he ok? If something happened to him, I'd die," I asked her frantically. She chuckled and nodded her head.

"Sweetie, he's alright, with the exception of some cuts and bruises, the fella is fine." she assured me. I let out a sigh of relied and laid back down.

"Let me see here, you are perfectly fine. A cut here, a bruise there, but nothing major. You'll also probably have a headache, but you did have quite a fall," she said as she wrote down my information.

"You can leave today, your current guardian, Ms.Ryan, is waiting to take you home," she said with a smile. She handed me a bag, probably with my clothes to change into and I made my way into the small rest room. I pulled the clothes out from the backpack. I finished changing and checked myself out in the tiny little mirror. Denim bermuda shorts, a halter top **(A/N Imagine the shirt Sharpay wore in Hsm2 when Ryan was teaching everyone the dance moves to Everyday)**, and Nike Airforce 1's. I smiled, this outfir is pretty cute. I walked out of the room and came face-to-face with bright blue eyes.

"Sweetie, I was so worried," Ms. Ryan exclaimed as she pulled me into a big hug. I nodded my head and pulled myself away from her tight grip.

"Um, is Oliver here? I want to thank him," I questioned looking around.

"Yes, they're all in the waiting room," she replied as she grabbed my shoulders and guided me to the elevator. They? Who does she mean by 'They'? We stood in a comfrotable silence and walked out of the elevator and into a waiting room. 'They' consisted of all my 'friends'. I couldn't help, but glare at Miley. I made my way over to Lilly and gave her a hug. Then turned my attention to Oliver. I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving my life Ollie," I said as I hugged him. He blushed and hugged me back.

"Glad your ok kiddo, if you weren't I'd be dead," Jackson greeted me. I turned to look at Jake and Miley. Jake looked like he wanted to pop out of his seat and come over to me. While Miley, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at me. Why was she? I didn't do anything to HER. Hmph. Traitor. Ms. Ryan walked back to us, after signing my release forms.

"Sweetie, Jakey, Cassie, and I are moving into your house. Ok? With all of our stuff because its just the three of us now," she told me. What? Why?

"Its for your own good, if you're wondering. I can't let you stay at home all by yourself, you could geet killed, and you guys have plenty of room in that big house of yours," she added. Whoa, its like she can read minds or something. We made our way out of the hospital.

"Come on Lils, my mom is here, hurry before she uses her 'man' voice," Oliver rushed with a shudder. Lilly gave me a quick hug and dashed for the car. Jackson pulled up with his car and Miley made her way to the car, not before hugging Jake. I rolled my eyes. Boyfriend stealing WI-ITCH. I climbed my way to the back of Ms. Ryan's black Escalade, with Jake following right behind me. This time instead of a comfortable silence, everything was awkward. Cassie was sitting in the second row, playing with her dolls. While Jake and I sat all the way in the back. I sighed and slid over more, so I was far away from Jake as possible.

During the whole car ride, Jake kept sneaking glances at me. Why am I so worked up and mad at him when all of this is pretend? Maybe its the fact that I pretty much poured my heart out into that kiss. I sighed, crossed my arms, and slumped into the chair. Jake. Jake. Jake. Why does he hav to be so damn sweet? Ms. Ryan stopped in front of my house and we all got out. Jake helped Cassie out of her car seat and it was just too cute! She was messing with his hair and laughing her head off. His mom probably expects us to be all happy and bubbly. He made his way over to me and stood next to me. I waited for Ms. Ryan to open the door, probably with the extra key my parents gave her.

**A/N I'm** **going to cut it short here. Next chapter..phew. I think I got about 2 chapters written. I think you guys might like the next chapter. I was trying not to laugh out loud at how I wrote it. It was d my first real part in this story. I didn't really know how to write it, bare with it! Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah montana or any brand name products. Maybe some of their items, but not them -cry-**


	11. Boxes and kisses

**A/N I'm happy that I'm getting more reviews. [: But I'd like some feedback too! I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I use wordpad kos i can't download Word office! sorry, aha.**

**So I'm pretty happy with the work I've done. So this chapter..hm. I was so excited writing this chapter, just so you know. If my 'detailing' was horrible for a certain scene in this chapter, please tell me what I can do to do better. : **

**Dedication: iheatdisney128 and her sister, IhEaRtMiTcHeL511 .YAY. Mitchel's going to get to drive this year. :D I heart Mitchel too, but not as much as Cody. [;**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Hannah Montana or Any Brand name products khay ?! Stop torturing me! ;-;**

Still Destiney's POV.

We walked in and all I could see were boxes. Wow. The Ryan's sure have a hell load of stuff. I tried making my way into the living room, without tripping on any of the boxes.

"Destiney, Jakey, why don't you guys go upstairs and set up Jake's room," Ms Ryan suggested. Damn it. I have to face Jake. I'm not ready to face him yet!! He hurt me, I'm not going to forgive him. Hmph. We nodded and I picked up a box labeled 'Jake'.

"My room is the room right next to yours," he said quietly as we made our way up the grand stair case. "Khay," was my simple reply. We walked into his room and I dropped the box on the floor. The room was equally big. With the money my parents make, we could afford anything. Even a 7 bedroom home with bathrooms for each room, a recording studio downstairs, a dance studio, an entertainment wing, a gym, outside pool, kitchen, a secret closet in my closet, and a whole lot of stuff. Jake was carrying the rest of his boxes up, while I unpacked them.I found a box that looked pretty light and went through it. I found a bunch of pictures of us. I smiled as I went through the big pile. There was that one picture of Jake and I at the beach, I was doing the peace sign and he was hugging me. There was also the picture where I was kissing his cheek and he pretended to be shock. hehe. That's when a photograph caught my eye. It was of a little boy and girl. The boy in a dress shirt and jeans, the little girl in a bright blue sun dress. It brought out the color in her eyes. the little girl was looking down at a daisy and the boy was planting a kiss on her cheek. Awww. This is such a cute picture! I turned it over and on the back it said:

**Jacob Anthony Ryan And Destiney Angelique Bejourne. The Bejourne and Ryan annual BBQ. 2 years old.**

I smiled, so that was us? He looks so cute as a baby. I took the rest of the pictures out and put them on a desk. Jake came back with the last box. He noticed me looking at the picture and he looked down at it. I can tell he was smiling. Does he know its us?

Destiney, Look. I'm sor-," I cut him off.

"Jake, why did you do it?" I questioned quietly at him.

"Its just she came onto me, and I like her, you know. And I kissed her back and everything is so confusing. But you should know, that if Oliver hadn't save you I'd be the biggest mess if I lost you," he explained in frustration. He ran a hand into his beautiful blond hair and sighed. Aww, he's so sweet. If I told him I liked him, everything was going to change. I know it, but am I willing to risk it all?

I walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. I put all my emotions into it, love, anger, sadness, and not to mention, lust. Just like the first time, he was shocked, but soon caught on and began kissing me back. He was pulling away, but I deepened it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he picked me up and brought me over to his bed. I felt something brush against my lips, he was asking for entrance. Oh my gosh! I let him enter and our tongues battled for dominance. I started playing with his hair and let out a quiet moan. Wow, is this really happening? I quickly pulled away.

Both of us were panting for breathe. Did I just make out with my best friend? Right after he kissed some other girl? What is going to happen? Can we really keep this act up? Does he know I like, no, love him? I'm 14, we're to young to love, right? What if we go out and then he leaves me for Miley? What if he stopped being friends with me? I didn't know what happened, I just burst into tears. Why did I agree to this stupid idea? He scooted over and hugged me. Jake is just too good for me, that's why. He's everything I've always wished for. Everything I needed. I buried my face into his chest, sobbing loudly.

"Sh..sh, Destiney what's wrong?" he questioned.

"I. Can't. Do. T..tthis anymore," I cried into his shirt. I probably stained his shirt now.

"Do what?" He asked me, as he began to rub my back.

"I don't know, I just don't know anything anymore, can we just forget this ever happened? All of this," I said as I pulled away from him. He looked sad, but it disappeared when I smiled at him, a bit. He nodded and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"But, I'll help you get your girl, Jake, I'll always be there for you, I promise," I said into his shoulder. He pulled away and wiped the remaining tears that were sliding off my cheeks.

Couple Hours Later..

After lots of hard work, tears, kisses, we were done with his room. Uhh. Kinda? I laughed as Jake threw me on his bed and started tickling my sides. I laughed loudly trying to get up, but he was too strong.

"St..st..op. Jake!" I squealed as he kept tickling me.

"Not before you say 'Jake Ryan is sexier than any other guy in the world," he said as he tickled me.

"Never!"

"Okay, you asked for it!"

"F..ffiinneee. J..Jake Ryannnn is se..sexier than a..ny ther guy in the wooorrllddd," I laughed as he got off me with a satisfied grin.

"That's all I asked for," he replied. He sat up and pulled me, so my head was resting on his lap. I looked up into his beautiful eyes. Wow. He's just gorgeous. He began brushing my hair away from my face. He smiled down at me. In the words of Lilly, EEEEEEEEPP!

"Destiney! Jake! Dinner Timee, get Cassie too," Ms. Ryan shouted up the stairs. I laughed, didn't she know she can use the intercom by the stairs? Oh well. We stood up and Jake took my hand in his. We made our way to Cassie's room and I opened th door. She immediately jumped into my arms. Jake was taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Dwestiney, I want yew ta mawwy Jakey," she said into my hair. I felt myself blush. Jake spitted his water onto me before he started choking on it. Ew. I began to pat his back. Cassie gig

gled into my shoulder.

"Wo..whoa, sorry for spitting on you," he said as he gasped for breathe. I nodded and the three of us made our way to the dining room.

"Yum mommy," Cassie exclaimed as we sat down. It indeed looked yummy. I nodded in agreement.

Jake's POV

I couldn't help but smile as Destiney ate. She was so goofy and loud. She was usually so quiet and kept her feelings to herself. That kiss earlier was just, wow. I felt so much passion in the kiss. As much as I loved it, I also hated it. Its confusing me, my heart was pounding so hard the whole time. Now, I don't know if I like Miley or Destiny. Ugh. But the feeling for Destiney was just eensy teensy , right? Stupid, wonderful kiss. Stupid me. Also that kiss with Miley was amazing. Girls are just too confusing!

"Jake..Jakee," Destiney said as she waved her hand in front of my face. Huh?

"Huh. Wha..what?" I asked, totally confused. She giggled and pointed to my empty plate. I nodded and she took the plate and placed it in the sink. She then walked over to me, pulling me over to wards the entertainment wing. We sat down on one of the soft couches as she pulled the blanket over us. She laid back, resting her head on my chest. My arms were wrapped around her, as we laid thee. We decided to watch a movie, just like old times. **(No pun intended x3, my other storie is called "For old times sake")** During the movie she had fallen asleep, so I decided to carry her into her room. I tucked her in, kissed her forehead and made my way out of her room.

**A/N Too short? Too long? I got the next couple chapters already. So be on the look out for that. : I think it looks smaller because I made big paragraphs you know? Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah montana or any brand name products.**

**--**

**SalleehB. ;**


End file.
